The proposed research investigates a combined modality treatment for a clinically relevant form of anxiety that could easily lend itself to combined therapy, and includes tests for the hypothesized mechanisms underlying the interaction of drug and behavior therapy. This condition afflicts women in a ratio of greater than 3:1 over men. One-hundred eighty subjects are involved. Specific aims are to determine: 1. Whether subjects receiving an anxiolytic drug (alprazolam) will progress through an exposure hierarchy more quickly than subjects receiving placebo. 2. Whether removal of the active drug following combined therapy results in a loss of the therapeutic gains and return of the fear. 3. Whether the addition of the active drug after exposure therapy with placebo provides any added benefit in the control of anxiety. 4. To describe the dose-response relationship for alprazolam's effects on exposure therapy. 5. Whether the drug (at different doses) impairs subjects' ability to comprehend and remember information (memory tests consist of word items as well as a written narratives); and if so, whether the degree of cognitive impairment subjects experience is correlated with the combined treatment's therapeutic effectiveness.